


Undertow

by TheAfterglow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfterglow/pseuds/TheAfterglow
Summary: Sleep would not come. Each time she closed her eyes, an unbidden endless loop repeated itself.A fill for the Reylo flash fic prompt using the words/terms: Fingers, Salt, Forest, Fear, Rain, The light, A cave, balance, Jakku, "You're a monster/Yes I am".





	Undertow

The fire popped and shifted the shadows on the stone walls. The newly patched spot looked different in the light and Rey turned away so as not to see what he’d made her do.

Sleep would not come. Each time she closed her eyes, an unbidden endless loop repeated itself.

A forest.

Cold.

Fear.

Trees.

His face.

But not his face from the forest-- twice now he’d spoken to her through the Force.

He was curious about her.

Rey hitched the blanket higher over her bare shoulder and traced her fingers along the grooves between the stones of the hut. She closed her eyes once more, willing herself to rest. She didn’t want to disappoint Master Luke, not when he’d given in and agreed to train her. There were lessons to be learned.

A forest.

Cold.

Fear.

Trees.

His face.

She shifted onto her back, a sensation of restless annoyance gripping her middle. Her fingers had the same tang of salt as the ocean surrounding them when she worried them against her tongue.

I _see it. I see the island_.

The feeling only grew stronger when she recalled how he’d stood over her. He had been close enough she could feel his breath on her cheek, her neck. She screwed up her face and huffed in frustration.

 _You need a teacher_.

“What could you even teach me,” she whispered scornfully, the syllables drowned out by the rain on the walls of her hut.

She closed her eyes once more.

A forest.

Trees.

His face.

Balance.

Warmth.

Warmth, spreading through her stomach and licking down her legs. She hadn’t felt this warm in days. It had been windy and raining and she began to feel languid in the cozy circle of the hut.

But... it wasn’t pure warmth. It was tinged with a growing, insistent undertow at the seam of her body. She scrunched her eyes closed and balled her fist in the blanket over her navel.

The sensation itself wasn’t new to her. It had plagued her for years already, and she was practiced in making it subside.

She was loathe to do so now. Not when he could… see her.

The thought caused a bolt of longing down her midline and she curled in on herself in disgust.

Trees.

Snow.

A cave.

Warmth.

His face.

Anger coursed through her now, mingling with the longing. She knew it wasn’t in spite of him that she felt it.

It was because of him.

“Can you see me?” Her voice echoed angrily against the stones but she was answered only by the continued drum of the rain and the lonely bleat of a porg outside.

Rey’s breath hitched as she reached beneath the blanket.

She had never pictured anyone before, alone in her shelter on Jakku. It had never occurred to her that the feeling had anything to do with another person.

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the wall. Her core twisted and she shuddered as she recalled his words.

 _You know I can take anything I want_.

What had seemed like a threat now felt like a promise. They were on opposite sides but she needed him, needed his half to make her whole. What had been a lonely pursuit bifurcated into a maddening push and pull, a mixture of equal parts pain and pleasure, light and dark.

“You’re a monster.” Her accusation had no bite when she whispered it aloud, and she knew she had invited this monster in.

She refused to open her eyes but she could sense him a moment before she felt his hands slip beneath the blanket and down over her chest. They were bare and very warm and her back arched involuntarily as he covered her small breasts. His hair tickled the span of her neck and a puff of his breath met her ear as he answered her.

“Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
